Your Blood My Blood
by funychii
Summary: -UPDATE chap 3- Terdengar samar-samar suara yang berbisik di telinga Sasuke."Tidurlah Sasuke, terimakasih ya sudah menjagaku semalaman." mendengar suara yang lembut itu Sasuke pun tertidur seraya disihir oleh kata-kata lembut tersebut.Gore!Mind RnR pleas
1. Chapter 1

YOUR BLOOD MY BLOOD –

Disclaimer : Milik bapak dan Ibunya termasuk Om Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T eer.. bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Boys Love

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Summary : Terdengar samar-samar suara yang berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidurlah Sasuke, terimakasih ya sudah menjagaku semalaman." mendengar suara yang lembut itu Sasuke pun tertidur seraya disihir oleh kata-kata lembut tersebut.

* * *

><p>Terdengar derap langkah wanita di gang sempit nan gelap. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gelagat wanita itu, seperti sedang di ikuti. Semakin lama langkah wanita itu semakin cepat dan tak sedikit pun dia tidak menoleh kebelakang. Nafas wanita itu tersengal, seperti di kejar oleh hantu.<p>

"Tinggal 3 blok lagi… Kuatlah," guman wanita itu yang terus berlari. Tetapi keberuntungan tidak mendatangi dirinya, dia terjatuh karena menyandung batu kecil.

"Sial kenapa di saat begini.." saat hendak berdiri dia merasa ditekan oleh seseorang yang duduk di atas badannya.

"Ukh.." desahnya "Si.. siapa kau?" tanya sedikit berteriak menahan berat badan orang itu. Orang yang duduk di atas wanita itu hanya bersiul-siul.

"Cepat pergi da..." belum sempat selesai wanita itu berbicara, pria itu sudah lebih dulu mebungkam mulutnya dengan lakban hitam besar.

Sang pria membalikkan tubuh wanita itu. Karena keadaan gelap yang tidak memungkinkan cahaya masuk, wanita itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria tersebut. Hanya sercecak sinar rembulan remang-remang terlihat sedikit bagian bibir bawah pria tersebut.

Lalu pria itu berbicara pada sang wanita.

"Hm.. kulitmu halus, mukamu cantik dan matamu indah, tapi aku tidak suka dengan sifatmu yang buruk!" selesai mengucap hal tersebut, sang pria menghujamkan ujung pisau tajam yang sedari tadi dimainkannya di leher wanita itu.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

"Hoi Temeee..." teriak seseorang pemuda blonde dengan mata biru dan memiliki tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya cerah dari arah seberang jalan, sang empunya julukan yang di teriaki pemuda tersebut langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah yang meneriakkan namanya. Pemuda blonde tersebut menunggu lampu merah yang memberhentikkan jalan. Setelah lampu merah itu nyala, dia berjalan agak cepat untuk menghampiri orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya pria yang memiliki rambut jabrik ke atas, dan mata berwarna hitam kelam tersebut.

"Baka Teme!" kesalnya setelah menerima jawaban dari pria itu.

"Dobe." Jawab pria itu santai.

"Ukh! Kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe, Sasuke-Teme?" tanya pemuda blonde tersebut dengan menggembunkan pipinya yang nampak begitu manis.

"Karena kau memanggilku Teme, Naruto-Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"ya sudahlah" kata pemuda blonde tersebut yang bernama Naruto, kalah.

"Hn. Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke

"Begini, apa aku boleh pulang bersamamu? Kan rumah kita searah." kata Naruto malu malu

"Hn, tapi jangan sampai merepotkanku" jawab Sasuke dingin dan segera berjalan kembali

"ok, back to home!" teriak Naruto gembira. Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja dan mempercepat jalanya

"oi tunggu Sas" teriak Naruto mengikuti langkah maju Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Setelah berjalan bersama dan mencapai blok bercabang dua, Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah karena rumah mereka beda 1 blok.

"Dari sini kita berpisah" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ok, see you next time" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"apa-apaan sih lo? jangan keterusan yah" bentak Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

tapi Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya malu-malu. Kekasih? Yah Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya mereka adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil, beranjak dewasa perasaan pertemanan dan saudara berubah menjadi hubungan yang lebih khusus dan mereka menyadari tersebut. Tetapi hubungan mereka tidak begitu di terima di kalangan umum. Maka dari itu mereka berdua merahasiakan status mereka saat ini, dan hanya sedikit orang-orang yang tahu hal tersebut.

Akhrinya kedua orang ini berpisah.

Belum 2 m Sasuke berjalan "Kyaaaaaaa...!" terdengar suara teriakan di belakangnya dan suara itu suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke pun menoleh dan berlari ke arah suara tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat sang pujaan hati yang berteriak, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang sedang terduduk di jalan mendempet tembok sambil melihat di seberang sisi matanya. Naruto terlihat sangat syok. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto dan melihat apa yang dilihat kekasihnya.

Sasuke tampak kaget melihat hal tersebut sama halnya dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke langsung menutup mata Naruto dan merangkulnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam saja mematung sambil sesekali meneteskan butir-butir air matanya.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari penglihatan yang ada di depan, buru-buru mengambil telephone

dan menekan tombol-tombol tersebut.

"Hallo polisi, tolong segera ke jalan Blok M. Saya dan teman saya telah menemukan sesosok mayat!"

segera Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri dan memposisikan kekasihnya tidak melihat mayat tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian para polisi dan ambulance datang.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayat tersebut." tanya salah satu polisi mengintrogasi mereka berdua.

Melihat Naruto masih syok, Sasuke pun angkat bicara.

"Naruto pak," jawab Sasuke "Tapi lebih baik jangan di introgasi dulu, karena dia sedang syok" lanjutnya tetap merangkul kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, lalu saat itu anda berada dimana dan bagaimana bisa anda menemukan mayat tadi?," tanya polisi tersebut.

"Saat saya dan teman saya berpisah di persimpangan blok, saya mendengar teriakannya. Saya kira dia sedang dalam kesulitan. Tapi yang saya temukan malah hal seperti ini" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah nak Sasuke, sebaiknya anda dan teman anda kami antar ke rumah sakit karena tidak memungkinkan anda akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, besok kami akan melakukan penyelidikan lagi jadi diharapakan anda datang ke kantor kami 'sambil menyerahkan kartu nama' jika keadaan anda dan teman anda sudah membaik." kata polisi tersebut

"Baik pak."

"Panggil saja saya Suigetsu"

"Baik Pak Suigetsu"

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

= keesokan paginya=

Sudah jam 4 pagi pikir Sasuke seraya melihat jam tangannya. Mengingat keadian sosok mayat disana dan Naruto yang tak bisa tertidur nyenyak, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Setiap malam kekasihnya menjerit ketakutan menyebabkan dirinya dan para suster harus ekstrakeras menenangkan Naruto. Yah Naruto akan tampak sangat ketakutan melihat mayat maupun darah karena mengingatkannya dengan kejadian sewaktu kecil saat dengan keji 2 orang perampok membunuh kedua orang tuanya di depan matanya sendiri. Tak mudah bagi Naruto untuk melupakan tersebut, dan sejak saat itu pula Sasuke berjanji akan melindunginya.

*gleek.. gleek.. gleek..* sfx : suara orang minum

"ini sudah kopi ke-lima yang aku minum, haaah... capek sekali.." guman Sasuke, dirinya sudah tidak kuat menahan matanya yang ingin cepat tertutup sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

Sebuah tangan memegang kepala Sasuke untuk berada di atas paha orang tersebut dan menutup matanya. Sontak Sasuke kaget hendak mengangkat kepalanya, tapi segera di tahan oleh tangan itu. Karena kelelahan Sasuke tak menolak tangan tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit dia tertidur karena kelembutan belaian tangan orang tersebut yang seakan memanjakan matanya.

Terdengar samar-samar suara yang berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidurlah Sasuke, terimakasih ya sudah menjagaku semalaman." mendengar suara yang lembut itu Sasuke pun tertidur seraya disihir oleh kata-kata lembut tersebut. Hatinya sedikit merasa hangat karena sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di keningnya.

cit cit cit

bg : burung gereja

"Ngghh..." guman Sasuke yang menyelimuti keheningan ruangan putih tersebut.

"siapa yang menyelimutiku…?" katanya yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan lahan dengan setengah sadar lalu melihat keadaan Naruto.

Tapi yang dirinya temukan tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Naruto tidak berada di tempatnya.

Sasuke pun langsung terduduk. Tanpa di sengaja sebuah kepala medarat di pundaknya, seketika itu pula dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lega setelah melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintai tertidur di sebelahnya.

'jadi kamu ya yang sedari tadi malam menjaga ku tidur di dalam pangkuanmu,' pikir Sasuke dengan sedikit menarik bibirnya kesamping, lalu dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sensasi lain di atas kepalanya membuka mata perlahan. Dia pun kaget setelah merasa keadaan posisi tubuhnya yang menyender ke samping dan kepalanya berada di bahu Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian terduduk lalu menundukan kepala dengan semburatan merah di kedua pipinya. Sasuke mencoba menggerak-gerakan bahunya agar relex karena capek.

"Ma..maaf Sasu," kata Naruto lirih dan khawatir melihat Sasuke yang merelexkan tangannya.

"Gak apa-apa kok.. Dobe." jawab Sasuke yang masih memutar-mutarkan sendi lengannya.

"Teme…!" kesal Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

"Apa kau sudah agak baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah. Maaf semalam aku menjerit-jerit seperti itu,." jawab Naruto langsung berdiri dan menunduk 90 derajat.

"Hn, Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja" tangan Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto yang ingin menegakkan badannya.

"gomen ne, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan aku berbuat demikian, hanya saja..."

Tok Tok Tok

Kata Naruto pun terputus karena ketukan pintu dari luar. Sasuke langsung membuka pinta itu dan mempersilahkan orang yang mengentuk pintu itu untuk masuk, dan ternyata dia adalah Pak Suigetsu.

"Ohayou.. Apa kalian sudah sehat?" sambil memasang muka berseri-seri Pak Suigetsu bertanya.

"Ohayou Pak Suigetsu, ya kita sudah sehat kembali." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam karena sedari tadi belum mengenal Suigetsu

"oh ya kita belum berkenalan, Suigetsu, yoroshiku." kata Suigetsu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan senyum err.. yah bisa di bilang terbaiknya.

"Naruto-desu, yorohsiku mo." Naruto membalas jabat tangan Pak Suigetsu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menlanjutkan introgasi." kata Suigetsu yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ta... tapi pak..." kata Sasuke memanggil Suigetsu dan menghadang jalannya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alis nya menandakan dia bingung.

"Naruto masih..." kata-kata Sasuke terputus dengan cepat oleh susulan kata dari Naruto "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah agak baikan." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benar gak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Iya"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke kantor" kata Suigetsu.

Kedua orang itu kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Suigetsu.

To Be Continue

Err… aneh yah? GJ pan? Abal pula? Hahahaha

Gomen kalau pendek, gomen juga kalau ficnya hancur, baru pertama kali sih ^^ hahahaha.

Thanks For CCloveRuki yang sudah membantuku untuk mengkoreksinya sebelum di publish dan juga Ayushina yang uda bantuin cara ngepublish hahahahaha XDD

.

Ok yang terakhir Rievew or Flame or Kritik please ^^

.


	2. Chapter 2

-YOUR BLOOD MY BLOOD–

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : T eer.. bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Summary : Bunga Matahari selalu mekar saat Mentari bersinar

Tapi kegelapan malam membuat Matahari menjadi layu

Ketika malaikat mencabut nyawa manusia dengan hati munafik

Yang terindah untukmu, bola mata biru 'Uzumaki Naruto'

* * *

><p>"Korban bernama Yamanaka Ino. Wanita berusia 20 tahun, Pekerjaan sebagai wanita penghibur di Klub Malam Yamato. Tinggal dengan adiknya di Tokyo, orang tuanya meninggal dunia 5 tahun yang lalu, Di kisarkan meninggal pukul 22.30. Di temukan meninggal dekat Tong sampah di Perfektur C pukul 23.05"<p>

Saat Naruto mendengar nama Ino wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"I…Ino?" Katanya tergagap-gagap.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Nar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto untuk menenangkan hati kekasihnya itu.

"I…Ino, dia…te…teman baik ku dulu…" Jawab Naruto yang tanpa dia sadari air matanya sudah jatuh ke pipi dan tangannya "Ta…tapi itu dulu sekali," lanjutnya sambil terbata-**b**ata.

"Lalu apa kau tahu dia punya musuh apa tidak, dulu?" Sela Suigetsu yang melontarkan pertanyaan langsung.

"Dulu dia anak yang baik, dia juga tidak pernah punya musuh... tapi aku tidak tahu detilnya bagaimana," Naruto mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Lalu saat di tempat kejadian dan menemukan mayat saudari Ino apakah kau melihat hal yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi untuk memperjelas cerita Naruto.

"Ti…tidak… hanya itu saja..." jawab Naruto singkat dan tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya lagi.

"Terima kasih Naruto atas informasinya, lalu Sas..." Belum sempat Suigetsu melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba terputus dengan datangnya seseorang.

"SIAPA YANG TEGA MEMBUNUH _NEECHAN_? AKAN KU BUNUH DIA!" mendobrak pintu, teriak seorang pemuda berusia belasan yang dirasa adalah adik dari Ino dengan menangis dan marah.

"Tenang saudara Sora, kami sedang mengusahakan menemukan pembunuh kakak anda, ingat ini di kantor polisi!" Salah satu penjaga polisi itu mencoba menenangkan Sora.

"Sora coba kau tenangkan dirimu," kata seorang pria disebelahnya yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Sora.

"Tapi Shino! A…Aku tak bisa me…membiarkan pembunuh kakakku berkeliaran begitu saja. Apa kau mengerti sakitnya hati seseorang adik yang di tinggal kakaknya dengan kematian yang mengerikan ini!" Teriak Sora yang sudah memuncak amarahnya dengan menangis lalu terduduk ke lantai melepaskan emosinya, menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan di antara kakinya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menenangkan Sora yang sedang di kendalikan amarahnya, Sora bisa tenang dan mengendalikan emosinya.

"Duduklah dulu." Sora menuruti kata Suigetsu dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ceritakan kejadian sebelum kakak anda meninggal," lanjut Suigetsu mulai mengintrogasi Sora.

"Sebelum _neechan_ meninggal, dia pernah berkata kalau akhir-akhir ini sering di ikuti seseorang. Dan aku berjanji untuk menjemputnya setiap pulang kerja. Suatu malam saat _neechan_ pulang kerja, dia menelepon _hanphone_ ku, waktu itu aku sedang tidur dan aku lupa untuk menjemputnya. Tersadar jam wekerku berdering, aku teringat untuk menjemputnya."

"Saat itu sekitar pukul berapa?" Sela Reita.

"Saat itu pukul 22.45. Setelah aku pergi ke kantor _neechan_, katanya dia sudah pulang. Aku mencari-cari dia disepanjang jalan yang sering di lewati _neechan_ ketika pulang, tapi tak berhasil menemukanya. Aku pasrah dan kembali ke rumah. Kupikir mungkin _neechan_ sudah berada di rumah." Jelas Sora panjang lebar dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan penyesalan.

"Apa hanya itu saja?" tanya Suigetsu kembali.

"Ya… tak ada," Jawab Sora sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Shino.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian kembali beristirahat di rumah. Aku akan kembali menyelidiki khasus ini dulu. Jika ada apa-apa atau hal yang mencurigakan harap segera menghubungi saya. Anda boleh kembali sekarang." Kata Suigetsu.

Setelah Sora dan Shino keluar ruangan Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Untuk kalian berdua, saya masih memerlukan kalian berdua di sini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini, saya menemukan sebuah kartu di dalam perut nona Yamanaka saat di otopsi kemarin," segera Suigetsu menyerahkan kartu berbentuk mawar hitam dengan berlian biru di tengah-tengahnya terbungkus plastik tersebut kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Dibaliknya sisi kartu tersebut dan mereka membaca tulisan yang berada di sana.

"I…ini,"

Bunga Matahari selalu mekar saat Mentari bersinar

Tapi kegelapan malam membuat Matahari menjadi layu

Ketika malaikat mencabut nyawa manusia dengan hati munafik

Yang terindah untukmu, bola mata biru 'Uzumaki Naruto'

-BR-

"Ti…tidak mungkin jika ini menyangkut Naruto," kata Sasuke Syok setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"A…aku…" Naruto hanya bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukan Sasuke

"Saya juga sempat curiga, 'orang' itu ada hubungannya dengan saudara Naruto. Saat…" terpotong ucapan Suigetsu oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kata serempak dua orang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan Suigetsu.

"Racoon, Shiro. Kalian berdua masuklah." Ujar Kepala Kepolisian tersebut mempersilahkan mereka berdua memasuki ruang kantornya. "Kenapa kalian terlambat?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," jawab Shiro seorang pria berambut putih, memakai masker di wajah dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Melakukan penyelidikan dan baru menyelesaikan otopsi," jawab Racoon, pria berambut merah bata mempunyai tato di dahi bertulis 'ai' dan bulatan hitam dimatanya.

"Hah… jawabanmu tidak begitu bermanfaat dan berlasan Shiro." Omel Suigetsu.

Semua itu hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum misterius dibalik masker Shiro.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Kenalkan mereka adalah Detektif yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus ini. Yang berambut putih, bernama Hatake Kakashi bernama lain Shiro. Dia bertugas mencium jejak alat yang digunakan pembunuh, ahli strategi dan penembak jitu. Dan yang berambut merah, bernama Sabaku No Gaara dengan nama lain Racoon, dia yang bertugas bagian otopsi, menebak kejadian pembunuhan dan pemecah kode." Jelas Suigetsu

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Ucap mereka berdua membalas perkenalan sambil berjabat tangan kepada mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Lalu apa yang kalian temukan sekarang?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Hm, Saat otopsi, yang kudapat adalah luka tusukkan di bagian dada dan leher. Sebagian mukanya di rusak menggunakan kater yang di temukan tak jauh dari TKP. Bagian matanya sengaja dicungkil sebelah, ginjal, jantung, dan jari manis pun tak ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada satupun sidik jari yang tertinggal di barang bukti maupun di tubuh korban," ujar Racoon.

"Aku juga tak menemukan jejak sedikit pun di TKP dan sidik jari. Pembunuhan tersebut sangatlah bersih tanpa cacat satu pun. Dari hasil yang aku duga pembunuh tersebut sangatlah _professional._" Lanjut Shiro.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya mengeratkan jemarinya pada tangan Sasuke saat mendengarnya. Sasuke yang merasa kekasihnya ketakukan, mengelus punggung tangan dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

Saat Naruto mulai tenang dalam pelukan kekasihnya dan mendengarkan laporan dari dua detektif tadi. Dia merasakan hawa dingin dan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya, membuat dirinya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari asal hawa tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke menatapnya langsung.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan Suigetsu bersama rekannya dan berfikir mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

A/N :

Maaf lama, karna kesibukan aku yang harus pindahan ke bali, dan sesampainya disini dengan bodohnya lupa membawa ketikan fic ku yang tertinggal di Surabaya. Lalu aku tulis ulang dan saat ingin mempublis ternyata modemnya juga tak bisa di pakai. Ketika ingin mempublish di warnet, ternyata warnetnya juga jauh sekali, ternyata diriku tak begitu beruntung =='

Maaf, disini terlalu banyak dialognya karna saya tak begitu pintar untuk membuat latar belakang suasana m(_ _)m

Tetapi chapter selanjutnya, akan aku coba untuk membuat nya. Err… nanti di chap 3 akan ditambahkan ratednya jadi M. Aku membutuhkan senpai pembimbing yang mau membeta fic-ku, tapi tentang cara pembunuhan. Apakah ada yang berkenan?

Oh ya, saya mau tanya, mature dan canon itu apa?

Dan juga jika menulis dialog yang betul itu seperti ini

"Bla bla bla." Bla bla

Atau

"Bla bla bla." bla bla

Oh ya ada lagi, sebenernya warna mata Gaara itu apa sih? O.o

Saya harap senpai sekalian memberikan saya keritikan dan saran.

sorry tidak sempat bales review. mungkin akan saya bales di chap 3, maybe besok atau 1 minggu lagi. cz ini saya publish pke fasilitas kantor lol

Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-YOUR BLOOD MY BLOOD–

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rating : M

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Yaoi, Mature Blood, Gore

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Summary : "Ternyata dengan muka cantik, sifat yang lembut dan baik hati merupakan kedok yang sangat mengesankan. Aku salut padamu, bahkan 'dia' yang sangat mempercayaimu tapi kau menusuknya dari belakang."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mmmhh! Hhhhmm!" Ronta perempuan berambut _pink_ di atas sebuah meja kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap dan satu cahaya lampu di atas meja. Keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan untuk dilihat. Tangan yang diikat kesamping kanan dan kiri meja, begitu juga sama halnya dengan kedua kakinya. Mulut yang disumpal dengan gumpalan kain. Rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah akibat luka sayatan.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah bangun Princess?" Tanya pria yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan menatap perempuan tersebut dengan tajam dan seringai mengerikan. Perempuan tersebut bergidik ngeri merasakannya. "Khu khu khu… jangan takut begitu _darling_. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu." Lanjut pria tadi melihat perempuan di atas meja tersebut bergetar hebat sambil berjalan kearahnya. Wajah pria tersebut tidak begitu terlihat karena sebuah topeng mata yang dikenakannya. Hanya kulit putih lah yang dapat dilihat perempuan tersebut.

"Sekarang kita bermain apa yah. Ah… aku tau! Bagaimana jika kita bermain dengan tubuhmu, hm…? Bagaimana, kau suka?" pria itu mulai meraba-raba tubuh perempuan tersebut dengan seduktif.

"Nnnhh…Mmmhh…mmnn…" desah perempuan tersebut dengan wajah menunjukan kenikmatan akibat perlakuan tersebut.

"Kau menikamtinya?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan wajah datar dan dingin. "Ah… jelas saja kau menikmatinya, karena memang ini pekerjaanmu ya kan? Menjual tubuh pada pria manapun demi mendapat kepuasan sekaligus uang." Lanjutnya. Perempuan tersebut hanya membelalakan matanya karena kaget bagaimana pria didepannya tentang pekerjaannya.

"Tak usah terkejut begitu, aku tau semua yang ada padamu." Ujar pria tersebut, kemudia dia menyentuh wajah perempuan itu mulai dari atas kebawah dengan perlahan. "Ternyata dengan muka cantik, sifat yang lembut dan baik hati merupakan kedok yang sangat mengesankan. Aku salut padamu, bahkan 'dia' yang sangat mempercayaimu tapi kau menusuknya dari belakang." Seiring setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, muka pria itu berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin tanpa perasaan dan jiwa di dalamnya.

Kedua tangan pria itu mulai menyobek baju perempuan yang ada di atas meja sampai tak tersisa, dan dengan perlahan dia mulai naik ke tubuh wanita itu. Pria tadi meraba-raba lagi badan yang berada di bawahnya. Mulai dari gundukan yang ada di atas, turun kebawah membelai lekukan tubuh, dan sampai berada di bagian kewanitaan perempuan tersebut. Pria itu mengelus bagian ke wanitan dengan tangan kanan dan mulai memasukan sesuatu kedalam lubang tersebut. Tangan kiri yang semula hanya berada di perut perempuan itu merogoh sesuatu yang ada di balik jubah sang pria.

Sebelum wajah pria misterius tadi turun kebawah, dia membisikan sesuatu pada sang perempuan. "Dalam permainan ini kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang baru dan tak akan pernah bias kau lupakan khu khu khu." tawanya, kemudian melancarkan aksinya.

Setelah kembalinya tangan kiri yang sedang sibuk mencari benda di saku pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah korek api, lalu dinyalakan didekat lubang didepannya. Di lubang tersebut sudah tertancap sebuah benda bulat kecil berwarna merah dan di ujung benda itu terdapat sumbu. Dinyalakanlah benda tersebut yang merupakan petasan dan meledak didalam lebung itu. Sang perempuan hanya melenguh tertahan akibat sakit dan panas yang menjalar dibawah sana. Air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya bertambah banyak, tangan yang terikat semakin terluka karena rontaannya. Badan perempuan itu menjadi lemas karena sisa obat bius yang masih tertinggal. Seingatnya setelah pulang kerja dia di bekap oleh seseorang dari belakang dengan obat bius dan saat tersadar sudah berada di atas meja dengan tangan, kaki terikat dan mulut disumpal.

"Apa hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu? Dari yang kudengar, para palangganmu mengatakan kau suka _sex_ yang _extrim_. Tapi kenapa kau tak bersemangat kali ini? Ah pasti kurang memuaskan, betul?" Tanya pria itu. Dia berjalan menuju meja di pojok kiri, mengambil benda-benda yang tak dapat dilihat karena suasana yang gelap. Setelah mendapatkan benda tersebut, pria itu kembali ke meja. Dia menatap perempuan didepannya sebentar dengan seringai mengerikan dan menancapkan benda yang di bawanya kearah lubang tersebut. Permepuan itu membelalakan lebar kedua matanya, wajah yang pucat pasih, air mata yang tak dapat dikeluarkan lagi dan erangan tertahan. Sakitnya lebih dari yang pertama. Bau anyir suatu cairan yang keluar dari bawah membuatnya tak berkutik.

Sang pria mulai memaju mundurkan dan merenggakan benda tersebut. Bagian perempuan tersebut serasa dirobek-robek, benda yang lancip, tajam dan dingin. Tangan kiri sang pria yang menganggur mengambil _catter_ yang dibawanya tadi menuju dada. Dia mulai memberikan sayatan panjang dan lebar didaerah dada, perut dan selangkangan perempuan tersebut. Darah terus turun mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah puas, sang pria mencabut benda yang ada dibawah dan menjilati cairan yang menempel di sana. Perempuan itu hanya shock tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mengetahui benda yang membuatnya sakit adalah gunting. Satu yang ada di batin perempuan itu, pria yang ada didepannya adalah seorang saiko.

"Hah… membosankan jika tidak ada suara teriakan." Ujarnya sambil membuka penutup mulut perempuan tersebut.

Setelah terbebas dari gumpalan kain yang menutup mulutnya, perempuan itu berteriak. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU SUDAH GILA! DASAR SAIKO! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

"Khu khu khu… ternyata kau masih punya tenaga yah, aku kira kau sudah lelah dengan permainan kita tadi. Oh ya, dan aku tekankan lagi bahwa tak akan ada yang membantumu! Haruno. Sakura." Bisiknya. Sakura nama perempuan tersebut, terdiam dan bergidik ngeri melihat seriangai itu. Firasat tersebut mulai dating dalam benaknya, dalam hati dia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan. _Catter _yang di pegang sang pria dengan tanga kiri, mulai menuju ke arah wajah Sakura dan berhenti di bawah matanya. Pria itu mulai menggoreskan benda tajam tersebut ke bawah mata Sakura dan tampak seperti menangis darah. Dengan cepat dia mencongkel mata kiri Sakura dengan _catter_ dan tangan sampai terputus.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH! SAKIIIIT!" teriak Sakura kesakitan.

Pria itu tidak menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya, dia membelah urat nadi kedua tangan Sakura dan juga membelah putting kedua dada perempuan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan yang membuat pria tersebut bersemangat, karena menurutnya suara tersebut merupakan alunan musik yang sangat indah.

Dengan menghujamkan gunting yang ada di tangannya kearah leher membuat darah menyembur bagaikan air mancur. Dan seketika itu juga, perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura meninggalkan raganya. Mata crimson yang indah, meredup menatap jiwa yang terbang di atasnya.

"Khu khu khu… Bunga Sakura telah gugur. Selanjutnya dirimu, mata yang berwarna seperti bunga lavender," ujar pria tersebut sambil melempar pisau ke arah foto didepannya, "tapi sebelum itu, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan organnya." Lanjutnya sambil membedah seluruh tubuh Sakura yang ada di bawahnya dengan wajah datar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ada," Tanya Naruto kesal karena setelah melakukan rapat tadi, Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku pergi membeli makanan ringan dan jus di super market." Jawab Sasuke

"Aku tidak dengar. Lagi pula kenapa pergi ke super market sampai membuthkan waktu 1 jam!" Kata Naruto yang masih cemberut. Bibirnya yang sudah maju bertambah maju beberapa inci.

"Kalau kesal seperti itu aku jadi tidak tahan lagi…" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya.

"A…apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Kata Naruto terbata-bata karena takut melihat seringai kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan mendekati Naruto sedangkan sang pemuda berambut kuning hanya mundur untuk menghindar. Sayang sekali, tetapi tembok putih menghalangi memblokir aksi dari Naruto. Dia hanya pasrah dan menutup mata ketika wajah sang kekasih mulai mendekat.

Siiiiingg…

Beberapa menit menunggu tapi tak terjadi apapun, Naruto membuka matanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya muka tampan –Hoek- kekasihnya dan sebuah tangan yang membekap mulut Sasuke sendiri. Tunggu, sebuah tangan! Jangan-jangan…

"SIAL! KAU MENGGODAKU LAGI TEME!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah kekasihnya dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada hujan lokal yang datang pada wajah tampannya, sekali lagi Author ingin muntah!

"Ehem…" deham Sasuke mengendalikan dirinya supaya berhenti tertawa, "Maaf honey, karena mengerjaimu merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku." Ujar Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir bawahnya melihat kelakukan kekasihnya yang begitu menyebalkan. Karena Sasuke tak ingin membuat sang kekasih kesal berlama-lama, kemudian dia mencium puncak kepala Naruto dengan sangat lembut menyalurkan segala kehangatan dan cinta yang dia punya. Naruto hanya merasa wajahnya memerah dan memeluk sang kekasih, dia merasa bersyukur mendapatkan Sasuke sebagai pasangannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman pada sang kekasih, lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke lembut lalu menarik sang kekasihnya untuk mengantarkan pulang.

Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah bagi kedua insane yang sedang kasmaran, tetapi mereka tak tahu ketenangan ini merupakan awal dari badai yang akan menerjang.

TBC

Balasan Review…. (Gomen lama hehehe, karena saya agak bingung juga membalas review bagaimana jadi maaf jika sudah menyinggung hehe)

Chap 1 :

**Superol ** Thanks sudah review Senpai ^^ Fufufufu…. Dugaan anda salah, sangat disayangkan anda tak mendapat ciuman sang saya #plak –sape juga yang mau- hehehe… bukan senpai, kita ikuti saja perkembangannya bagaimana ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**ttixz lone cone bebe**Thanks sudah review, ini update ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Ayushina ** Thanks atas reviewnya ^^ hahaha, tapi saya hanya bisa segitu romance ^^ masih kalah sama punya ruchan, Iya saya jadikan Suigetsu polisi hehe. Keren gak? #plak semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Gekikara Lau **Thanks atas reviewnya ^^ yup Naruto ma Sasuke backstreet ^^ Sudah tahu kan di chap 2 ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Icha22madhen **Thanks atas reviwenya senpai ^^ terimakasih juga sudah suka dengan fic saya ^^ Oh begitu yah hehe baru tau. Makasih ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

Chap 2 :

**Vii no Kitsune** Oh begitu baru tau ne senpai hehehe ^^ Iya lama, banyak kendala sih #alasan hehehe Ok ini Update ^^ thanks atas reviewnya ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Mellya Aigaara** Oh maaf saya gk tau kalau anon saya blum aktif, maaf #bungkuk". Udah saya aktifin nih ^^ Khukhukhu kita lihat saja nanti dichapter selanjutnya #smirk (Maaf jiwa physco Yuki kumat) hehehe. Thanks uda review senpai ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Sasunaru4ever **Hahaha iya, apakah ini sudah panjang? O.o maaf kalau misa belum #sujud". Kalau detail pembunuhan seperti di atas apa sudah detail? O.o thank sudah review senpai ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**monkey D eimi **Oh begitu yah, maaf saya gk tau hehe, akan saya ganti. Terimakasih senpai atas review dan menyukai fic yang saya buat ^^ semoga anda senang dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Ayushina **hahaha maaf ya ruchan ^^ bukan kok, yah kita liat saja nanti khukhukhu *jiwa physco kumat* hahaha.. pinter-pinter. Nanti ruchan ganti aja namanya jadi "Ayushina si anak baik" bagis kan? begitu, trims uda di kasih tau ^^ Thanks atas reviewnya ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Himanohime **thanks senpai ^^ hahaha kalau mau tau silahkan ikuti kelanjutan fic ini ^^ trims sdh d kasih tau senpai ^^ #tosh, saya juga suka gore, physco, sadistic! Hehehehe… Ok, mungkin di chap berikutnya senpai Hima bisa membeta saya, tapi saya gak tau gimana caranya. Ajarin donk hehe… thanks ata reviewnya ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**SaSuHiNa.4ever ** yup ini di update ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

**Hatakehanahungry **hahaha… tenang saja tak ada pai kakagaa. Adiknya Ino namanya Sora, yang ada di Naruto shimpuden nee. Hahah terimakasih atas reviewnya ya senpai ^^ semoga anda menikmati dengan fic yang saya tulis ^^

A/N :

Err.. maaf jika fic ini begitu membosankan, saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Saya sudah bingung untuk memikirkan bagaimana adegan pembunuhan mutilasi. Dan juga aku minta maaf, aku sudah berusaha menulis fic ini tanpa ada typo maaf kalau terlewat karena saya mengetik dengan sebelah tangan! Tangan kiri saya terkilir akibat pas manggung ma temen" terkilir pas mainin lagunya Versailles! Untung berjalan dengan lancar. Hizaki bego! Mainin lagu kok tangannya cepet banget! *gak ada hubungannya bego!* Stop curcolnya! Ok sekian.

Review please… arigatou ^^


End file.
